a new secert in town
by FreedomDoesn'tComeFree
Summary: sakura is new in town and with her she brings secerts that will change a lot of lives. first story so R&R please
1. Chapter 1

she looked out of the window of the van she sighed. nothing ever changed. she was still trapped. she saw it up ahead. the place she would make another act, she was bored and tired but she couldn't do anything. she was 17 and soon she would escape just 4 more months she would be allowed to escape. she smiled softly as she looked at the blue sky with the cloud rolling by. her pink hair was suddenly pulled and she got the message. she had to pretend to sleep. she put her head down on the door and closed her eyes welcoming the darkness.

the next morning her father woke her with a punch in the stomach and she tried not to cringe at the pain

"get up you slut your going to school it's some where around you should find it" he laughed and hit her again before making her get changed.

she was pushed out the door and looked at her watch. it was only 5 in the morning but it didn't matter. she would get up earlier than this to get out. she wondered the neighborhood for the next 2 hours until she saw a group of kids around her age and she started towards them.

she reached them and went for the cheerful act.

"hey" she shouted and smiled "could you help me I'm lost i need to know the way to school"

they looked at her surprised "we don't go to school we do mission don't you know anything" she looked at the speaker. it was a boy he looked hyper and had blond hair.

"sorry no i don't i just moved here" they nodded at her excuse they told her to go to a hokage and pointed her in the direction of a big red building in the center of the town. she thanked them and ran off.

she looked up at the big building and it seemed very important. she walked up the stairs and asked a lady she told her to wait outside a door and went in then the words were said to her

"come in then"


	2. Chapter 2

the room held a desk full of papers and behind it a woman in her early 40's maybe.

"what do you want?" she wasn't sounding very friendly so sakura decided she would put her straight

"don't you dare talk to me like that and i only came here because a group of kids said i should tell you I'm the new girl and I'm looking for the school" she sneered at the woman

"we don't have a school for your age group we do have teams of ninja but i doubt you could become one" she glared at her and caught a weapon that was thrown by someone behind her. "come out" she said blankly and when he boy from before and red head stepped forward with a 20 year old man. she kinda cowered from him but her face was hyper and she smiled broadly at the youngsters "hey your the guy from before" she hugged them both and asked a question "are you two gay" they smiled at each other and nodded. the blonde one spoke up

"what were you doing shouting at granny tsunade" "she was picking on me" sakura gave them the puppy eyes and they laughed at her weak excuse thee woman stood up and the three men stood to attention "kakashi she will be the new team member of team 7" he nodded and they were excused.

he watched as the new members got to now each other she was quite mature for her age and yet it was like she was keeping a ten feet radius from them for no reason and she was quite beautiful anyone would say that. wait no he couldn't he was her sensei .

she could sense him watching her closely and she didn't like it. she turned and stared at him and said "why don't we start training" he nodded and told them to try to it each other with kunai knives. and before he finished she had already thrown one at him which scraped him even though he dodged it. he smiled she was talented.

the rest of the day was spent like this not once did they hit her but just as the sun was setting she gave the leaving sun a glare of terror and excused herself saying her father expected her home ages ago.

she got in and she heard him come out of the door to the front room. he was drunk again and she knew she was in bad trouble. she refused to cry no matter what. she stepped down from the stair and went to her punishment if she didn't it would just be worse.

the next morning she was thrown out at 5 again but this time naruto, the blonde head and gaara, the red head were waiting for her. they looked surprised at her quick exit "i tripped up" she said sheepishly and they laughed as they went to the park to meet with their sensei.

"what's it about" sakura wondered

"a mission came up it should only take a few days" she looked horrified at the prospect of this and she ran before they could stop her

she raised her hand to protect herself so he hit her harder

"what do you mean you will be on a mission for thee next few days" he hit her again and she cowered. he kept hitting her until she was blooded and she was forced to heal herself.

"go on the mission but if your longer than 5 days you will pay the consequences" she nodded and ran back to the park where the others were waiting for her.


	3. Chapter 3

"where did you go" the kakashi guy asked her

"I had to go get my bag of knives" she held up her kunai pack. He looked at her but just nodded.

"well come on. We are to escort Gaara back home to give his 6 monthly report" she looked at Gaara.

"where do you come from?"

"the sand village" she looked horrified at the village

"what is it too far" Naruto asked seeing her face

"how many days will it take" she cringed when she heard the answer

"at least 8 days six travelling there and back and two resting"

"couldn't we just spend one day resting" she wanted to live past her sixteenth birthday. Kakashi shake his head and set off. She sighed and followed the team 7. She would have to pay for not telling him it would take longer.

They travelled through the night and got to a river where thy stopped. Gaara and Naruto spent some time together while she filled her bottle. Which she had had to throw over a snake when it attacked Naruto. She shake her head slightly and was getting up when her sensei stopped her. He whispered threaten at her

"pretend to fill it up again and laugh every now and again" she gulped and laughed like nothing was wrong.

" what do you want" she spoke almost at a wind level

"tell me what really happened last morning with you running off" she gulped again and decided her only way out of it. She hit him and shouted

"I do not care about your books we need to move now". This got the boys attention and they nodded and followed her. Kakashi knew she was clever. He would just have to get her when she was alone.


	4. Chapter 4

it was another day of traveling and naruto and gaara were getting tired.

"lets stop for the night" kakashi suggested and sakura suddenly put her tent up and said goodnight

"I'll see you all in the morning then" she hurried to her bag and lay down and enjoyed not having to fear. she lay and waited for the night to past but only three hours later she heard the rest go to sleep and she stepped out of her tent and climbed into a tree and watched the moon. she started to sing

He drops his suitcase by the door  
She knows her daddy won't be back anymore  
She drags her feet across the floor  
Tryin' to hold back time, to keep him holdin' on

And she says, "Daddy, Daddy, don't leave  
I'll do anything to keep you  
Right here with me  
Can't you see how much I need you??

?Daddy, Daddy, don't leave  
Mommy's sayin' things she don't mean  
She don't know what she's talkin' about  
Somebody hear me out?

"Father, listen  
Tell him that he's got a home  
And he don't have to go  
Father, save him  
I would do anything in return?

?I'll clean my room, try hard in school  
I'll be good, I promise You  
Father, Father, I pray to You"

Now she hasn't slept in weeks  
She don't wanna close her eyes  
'Cause she's scared that he'll leave  
They tried just about everything  
But it's gettin' harder now for him to breathe

And she say, "Daddy, Daddy don't leave  
I'll do anything to keep you  
Right here with me  
Can't you see how much I need you??

?Daddy, Daddy, don't leave  
The doctors are sayin' things they don't mean  
They don't know what they're talkin' about  
Somebody hear me out?

"Father, listen  
Tell him that he's got a home  
And he don't have to go  
Father, save him  
I would do anything in return?

I'll clean my room, try hard in school  
I'll be good, I promise You  
Father, Father, I pray to You?

"Please don't let him go, I'm beggin' You so  
Let him open eyes, need a little more time  
To tell him that I love him more  
Than anything in the world, it's daddy little girl

"Father, listen  
Tell him that he's got a home  
And he don't have to go  
Father, save him  
I would do anything in return?

I'll clean my room, try hard in school  
I'll be good, I promise You  
Father, Father"

She was daddy's little girl

she finished so softly and her voice just as beautiful as when she started thats when he stepped out. she turned round to see kakashi with a sad tear running down his face.

"that was beautiful" he stated in a bored voice "but tell me now where and why did you go"

"can't you just let go of it" her usual cheerful exterior was broken and he could fell her sadness in the air. she looked up at him with a glare and shouted

"it has nothing to do with you so just get lost before you make us move again" she looked horrified at what she had just said. kakashi just went back into his tent to ponder. sakura looked up at the moon and cried silently.

* * *

sorry it's so long review please


End file.
